Old Engine
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Adaption of the stationmaster's story requested by tate310) A famous composer and his orchestra come to Sodor, and James decides to challenge his age when he is selected to take it.


James is a proud red engine on the Island of Sodor who enjoys working on the North Western Railway, and is also very proud of his shining red paint, which he is prone to boasting about.

He also likes to make fun of old fashioned engines, as –in his opinion- they aren't as fast as him, or as grand.

"Honestly Henry! That Welsh coal doesn't make you go any faster! I say you're getting old!" He teased rudely on one occasion.

Henry just snorted.

One morning, James and the other engines were at Tidmouth Sheds when the Fat Controller arrived to deliver an important announcement.

"A very famous conductor and his orchestra are coming to Sodor to give a performance at the town hall." He announced. "I need an engine to take them to their concert, which starts at half past 7."

"I'll do it sir! The orchestra will be exceptionally early if I take them!" Gordon boasted, but the Fat Controller frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Gordon. I need an engine that can go at a steady pace so as not to damage the orchestra's instruments, which is why I think James should take the orchestra tonight."

"You can count on me sir!" James bragged, whilst Gordon sulked that he wasn't chosen.

"Good engine. Now, the conductor and the orchestra are waiting for you at Knapford Station." And he walked away.

The other engines all began talking at once.

"You must be getting old, James." Gordon smirked.

"How?" James demanded.

"Well, you were late with my Express – you were so late, I had to do it, and both occasions were on my rare days off from pulling it!"

"And you tell me I'm old for using Welsh coal!" Henry grumbled.

"But at least you'll still be Really Useful James!" Percy piped up. This made James feel much better.

"Yes, that's right!" He tooted. "Wait until the orchestra sees me and my lovely red paint!"

...

Later, James was having a wash down to have his paintwork upgraded from 'lovely to 'outright fabulous' when Thomas chuffed past with Annie and Clarabel.

"Hello James!" He peeped.

"Hello Thomas! Guess what? I get to take the famous composer and his orchestra tonight!" James crowed. "Isn't that exciting?"

But Thomas just looked at James.

"I think the Fat Controller should have selected Gordon for the job- you're too old!" He teased. Hearing this made James furious, but his driver laughed.

"Now Thomas, our James is still young yet. He'll get the composer and the orchestra there on time!"

"Yeah, of course I will!" James butted in, smirking at Thomas. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an orchestra to take!"

With that, he steamed away.

...

James was due to go to Tidmouth Station to collect the coaches for the orchestra's transportation. He saw the Fat Controller, Lady Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, Dowager Hatt and the Duke and Duchess of Boxford who were all waiting for their ride. Nearby were three beautiful silver coaches that were waiting for him.

"Are those my coaches, sir?"

"Yes James, they are. These coaches are brand new, and are capable of carrying an orchestra and their instruments on board, and you're to use them to take the orchestra to the town hall. Remember, they are waiting for you at Knapford, on Platform 4."

"I'll remember sir." James promised, and once he was coupled to the coaches, he set off for Knapford Station. But as he started, he noticed that the coaches were stiff. With a heave and a groan, he managed to get them out of the station.

...

Later, James found it much easier to pull the coaches, and he was making good time as well.

"I guess I just needed to get used to the coaches." He said to himself.

At last, he reached Knapford Station, platform four. His driver and fireman got the opportunity to shake hands with the famous conductor, and then he ushered his men and women on board.

Once they were on, the porters carefully transported cellos, violins, harps, flutes and all sorts of musical instruments onto the last coach.

Once everyone and everything was on board, the guard blew his whistle and James set off for the town hall.

"It feels good to be young." James said smugly.

Unfortunately for James, disaster was about to strike a hard blow.

The signalman hadn't been paying attention to what was going on, and he forgot to check that James was in the right line, which meant that poor James was switched from the line to the town hall onto Gordon's Express line!

The crew tried to reduce James' steam pressure, but it was no use, because James was going too fast. What didn't help was that the coaches weren't used to fast speeds and they jolted on the line behind James.

Then the driver saw that James was heading for a train of trucks containing fruit! "Watch out!" He applied the brakes, but James crashed into the trucks. Splinters of wood from the trucks flew everywhere hitting James in the face, followed by a cold moist 'squelch!' as fruit landed all over the line, himself and the coaches. Thankfully, apart from a few bruises, no one was hurt.

"The coaches! My paintwork!" James gasped in horror. "They're ruined!"

"I'm sorry James!" A voice called back. It was Edward. "I ran out of coal taking the fruit to Brendam Docks! My driver went for help already, so you don't need to worry. Whoever's coming will be helping you first!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

It was Gordon with the break down crane. "I get sent here to help Edward, and I find James in trouble as well! How about that?"

"Gordon, you must hurry and help James! He's going to be late for the concert!"

"But what about your fruit delivery?" James asked.

"It can wait." Edward insisted.

So Gordon gave some of his coal to Edward, and then he used the crane to help James out from his sticky mess.

"Well, that proves one thing James – you are getting old." Gordon teased. But James was not in the mood for humour.

"I wanted to get the orchestra there on time, but I don't think I will!" He said sadly.

"I'll tell you what James. How about I take the orchestra, and you take their instruments?" Gordon suggested.

"I'll help rearrange coaches!" Edward offered.

"It will have to be quick." Gordon warned

"I know, Gordon, but I'm used to shunting coaches." Edward replied.

...

It wasn't easy, but once the coaches were sorted, Edward hurried to Brendam Docks, and James and Gordon set off for the town hall.

"You know, you might not be as old as everyone says." Gordon admitted.

"Well, maybe I am getting on in age," James conceded. "But I know I'll still have a place here."

At last, the two friends arrived at the town hall, where the Fat Controller was waiting for them.

"Well done James!" He said warmly, and then he saw Gordon with two of James' coaches.

"I was in an accident sir. I collided with Edward's fruit train, but Gordon helped us both out of that jam."

"James..." Gordon groaned.

"Pun unintended." James added quickly, but the Fat Controller chuckled.

"Well done, both of you. You are Really Useful Engines."

"Indeed!" The composer agreed.

...

That night, the concert was a great success, and James learned that old engines can still be Really Useful, but sometimes they need a little help from a friend to achieve their goals.


End file.
